Prologue
Prologue is a short, cinematic cut-scene featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is the introduction to Modern Warfare 3. It is the continuation clip from the level "Endgame", from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Mission starts out as Captain John Price and Nikolai tries to extract Soap to a safehouse located in Northern India, searching for medical help. The player takes control of John "Soap" MacTavish. Characters Playable Character(s): *Soap Non-Playable Friendlies: *Price *Nikolai *The Doctor Plot The mission starts out as Nikolai and Captain John Price trying to find medical help for wounded Soap, after Nikolai and Price extracted Soap from Afghanistan after killing General Shepherd. Soap is then extracted to Northern India. Walkthrough As the player, John "Soap" MacTavish wakes up after his injury, after being wounded by General Shepherd, Soap wakes up, seeing the propellers of Nikolai's helicopter. John Price and Nikolai then tries to extract him to a doctor, as Soap is severely wounded. As Price and Nikolai tries to find medical help, Soap sees many flashbacks from the events of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. As Soap is carried underneath an arch, he first sees Captain Price smoking his cigar in "Crew Expandable" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. After carried past the arch, he then sees Price sliding the M1911 .45 towards Soap, also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Soap then killing Imran Zakhaev. After being carried through the hallways of the safehouse, Soap sees the moment when Price and him shot down the Pave Low in Afghanistan, then the Zodiac fell down the waterfall, as seen in "Endgame", from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. As Price and Nikolai are carrying Soap through another hallway, Price tells Nikolai to keep pressure on Soap's wound. Soap then sees the moment when he threw the throwing knife into Shepherd's eye, also seen in "Endgame". Price and Nikolai then meets the doctor, who tells him to hurry and fix Soap's wound. Soap begins to black out from blood loss. Then Nikolai says "We're losing him. Charging in 3, 2, 1, clear!" Then the logo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is seen, showing the introduction. The campaign then continues to "Black Tuesday", the next mission. Gallery Soap and Price.png SOAP flashback.png SOAP flashback2.png SOAP flashback3.png SOAP flashback4.png Transcript Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Prologue/Transcript Trivia *In this mission, Nikolai has a different appearance then he did in "Endgame" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is also another moment where on the Wii it is pre-rendered from another system. *Although the player can only look around while being Soap, he's classified as a playable character. *When being carted to the room where the doctor is, immediately before being carted in Yuri is briefly visible on the left side of the screen, being pushed out of the way by Price. *Chronologically, this level and Persona Non Grata take place before "Black Tuesday". *If the player checks on the game's video files. one will notice that there's originally going to be a fifth flashback, showing the end of "Crew Expendable", when Soap jumps on the helicopter. *The mission select picture is the exact same as the one for "Persona Non Grata". *This is the only time in Modern Warfare 3 that players take control of Soap and is the last time in the Modern Warfare series that he is a playable character. Achievement/Trophy Back in the Fight (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Start the Single Player Campaign on any difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels